childoftimefandomcom-20200213-history
Cynthia May
__FORCETOC__ Cynthia May is the daughter of Pendea and Morsuin, adopted by Sarah and George May. She is a ven, and 13 years old. It is possible that there is a romantic link between her and William Fletcher. History Cynthia was taken to Pandella during a harsh winter. Pendea took her, clearly expressing deep sorrow over giving her child away. Sarah May opens the door when Pendea knocks at it and tells her to take the baby in. For the first nine years of her life, Cynthia believes that Sarah and George are her parents. At the age of thirteen, the day of Tristis Lapsus' death, Cynthia had a vision of her real mother telling her to stay strong. It affected her badly and she snapped at George when he asked her what was wrong, before feeling guilty. It wasn't his fault. She returned home and Sarah recited a small poem about Bellum protecting her. She was just drifting off when a piercing scream echoed off the walls of the cottage. Sarah had forgotten her wheelbarrow at the market and returned to collect it to find Tristis Lapsus, a merchant, dead by his stall. Durin g his funeral, a window was smashed and a goblin climbed in. Everyone ran but Cynthia was knocked over. After a conversation with the goblin, Cynthia was saved by Herona, who showed her a vision of how the world began. When Cynthia returned home, Pendea appeared at the door, and argued with Sarah. During this time, Cynthia escaped the house and ran into the forest. Here she was chased by several Morsuin Minions, and eventually knocked down, and saved by William Fletcher. They talked and parted ways, Cynthia going north and William going west. In Medluna, Cynthia and William are chased by ven, who trap them and manipulate their Anima, causing them to appear. Cynthia looks upon her Anima, Aura, and feels like she finally knows what her purpose is. A surge of rage overpowers her and the ven are knocked off their feet. For the act of violence, they are locked up in Luna's Rock Prison, where Arianna rescues them, but only if they promise to take her with them. As they sailed away in a pathetic boat they got caught in a storm, causing them to get shipwrecked. They ventured into the kingdom, trying to survive when they came across Odelia. She offered a way out, which the lost group accepts. Morsuin guides Odelia to a harbour with a boat which is when Odelia asks to join them. As she helped them they agree. So they sailed towards the opposite coast. When a battle breaks out, Odelia attacks Cynthia under Morsuin's power causing William to kill Odelia to protect Cynthia. It is then that Morsuin confesses that he is Cynthia's father. In the second book, William leaves Cynthia at Pandella and returns to Incendor. Cynthia is hurt by this, but she knows it's because he still feels deep sorrow over Odelia's death. She gets jealous, thinking that William preferred Odelia over her. Cynthia is comforted by Arianna as she enters a stage of depression. Appearance Cynthia is often described as having stormy grey eyes, the same as her mother, and long, willow brown hair. She is usually wearing a long white gown. Her anima is a ca t named Aura. Staff of Eternity This staff was given to Cynthia from Morsuin in a dream. It's the combined power of the four major gods: Lumen, Pendea, Luna and Morsuin. The staff is unique; it is made out of elder wood with ivy crawling up the side and in the orb at the the top is a strange mysterious mist. The mist gradually fades when she uses magic, but charges in sunlight. Trivia *Cynthia was named after Mount Cynthus in Greek Mythology. Category:Ven Category:Mortal Category:Kingdom of Light Category:Pandella Category:Travellers Category:Luna's Rock Prison